RWBY futa
by blackroses1710
Summary: just smut... that about explains this perfectly.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby was now a 3rd year at beacon and her secrecy about her being a futa hasn't been shared with her closes friends, but that was to soon change. Ruby was in her dorm room resting from her train with Ozpin, classes have gotten so easy for Ruby that she needed to be personally train by Ozpin himself. But the train could get so rough that she would need to rest a lot more. But today Weiss would come back to the dorm room a bit to early that day.

"I wonder if Ruby still sleeping, she been sleeping a lot more lately and I want to know why." Weiss said to herself on the way back to the dorm. She later then showed up to the room to see Ruby sleeping like always.

While Weiss entered the room Ruby was having a wet dream and this was causing her to get really hard to were here the tip of her dick was appearing out of her pajama pants.

"Ruby wake up we need to talk." Weiss demands as she walked up to Ruby.

"Hmmmm, 5 more minutes." Ruby groaned because the snow queen just interrupted her sexy wet dream.

"No now, I'm sick of you always sleeping." She lifted off the cover and looked at Ruby who she did have a small crush on and since the 2 years they've been together Ruby surely grown in height, breast size and much more, so she couldn't help to look but this time she saw something she never seen and that would be the huge cock that was poking out.

"Fine I'm up I'm up, what do you want."

Ruby sat up cross-legged and her more of her long throbbing cock started to show.

"R-Ruby d-do you have a dick." Weiss was completely shocked and could believe what she was looking at.

Ruby looked down and realized her Dick was surely sticking out and that she couldn't hide this subject like she was able to in the past. "Yeah, that would be it."

"B-But how do you have a Dick that makes no sense." Weiss didn't realize it be she was slowly started getting even hornier as she kept looking.

"I was just born with it, but I wasn't just born with a Dick, I have the balls and a pussy as well." Ruby saw Weiss looking at it so she decide to allow her to

"How big are you?" Weiss wanted to touch it but afraid to as well.

"Well in length I'm now 10 ½ inches now and have a width of 2 inches near the base abs 2 ½ inches near the tip. Do you want to touch it?" She looked at Weiss and saw her slowly nose, so soon after Ruby took off her pajama bottoms and panties revealing her whole cock.

Weiss slowly gripped the couch right in front of her feeling the warmth of it and the size was amazing. "Wow your so big, have you had sex with anyone or you're still a virgin?"

"No me and Yang have had sex before but only anal she want to save that for the one." Ruby said wanting to moan since it been so long since she has a chance to jack off.

"What you fuck your sister before, but she your sister." Weiss looked at Ruby in shock.

"Did you forget she's my cousin but we're so close we call each other sister." Ruby wanted Weiss to do more but she could be pushing it.

"Oh yeah, give me a sec I'll be back right back." Weiss got up and went over to her bed and grab a pack of cigarettes and pulled out a really long one and a lighter lighting the cigarettes and walking back to Ruby.

"When did you start smoking and why do you need that?" Ruby was beyond shock to she the girl who followed the rules to be smoking on the dorm.

"I started last year and for this." Weiss got down on her knees and smoked the cigarette in between her finger and slowly lick up the length of Ruby's cock and blow the smoke over the over her cock causing her to moan.

"D-Damn that feel nice." Ruby moan as Weiss to the tip in her mouth and used her tongue to play with the tip.

"Thanks, and I only did this once for Neptune, before we broke up. He only got a blow job but I sucked back then so I practice with a long dildo." She smokes it again and blow the smoke down the length of her cock as she got almost all the way down and after she started to bob her head up and down and using her tongue to help suck this beautifully cock.

"Weiss I'm really sensitive I don't think I'll

Last much longer." Ruby moaned loudly feel her so close to her limit.

"It's fine, go ahead but try to last one more minute please." She smoked the cigarette again before going down the leg is Ruby shaft blowing smoke down it as she started deep throating Ruby massive cock gagging a bit as the thicker tip when into her throat. As she asked Ruby held out for another minute before cumming down Weiss throat and as she pulled out a but got on her left cheek and chin.

Ruby feel on her back breathing heavily. "That was great, can we continue I want to keep going."

Weiss smiles and started getting undressed and getting completely naked, Weiss had a thin line of juice going down her leg and as Ruby her body did grow but her boobs weren't as big as Ruby's. "Yeah, do you want me to ride your cock, or would you like to fuck me?"

"Hmmm I want to ride you to ride the length of my cock, then I want you to fuck my ass." Weiss then got over Ruby and aligned the tip of the Cock with her pussy and slowly pushed down on it until it hit her hymen, then she lifted herself up and slammed down on her cock breaking her hymen and got half way down before she slowly rode her cock.

"That it, and how do you feel, does it hurt." Ruby laid back watching Weiss smoke the cigarette and ride her cock.

"Yeah, but you feel like you're ripping me apart, you're so big I can't take much more." She kept pushing more of Ruby's cock inside of her spreading the walks even more.

"Do you want me to help you out, by thrusting up ride my cock." Ruby asked hoping it be a yes.

"Yes please." Soon after Weiss felt Ruby held the side of her waist and felt her start thrusting more and more of her cock on Inside her causing her to moan loudly.

Ruby moan as well feeling Weiss walls tighten up, and soon after she put the Ice Queen on her back and started thrusting the tip of her cock inside Weiss womb.

"Ruby I can't last much longer." Weiss kept smoking the cigarette as she came and felt her wall get more sensitive and caused her to moan more.

Ruby moaned as well and felt she was close too. "Do you want me to cum inside or out of you."

"In and only in." Weiss came again, and that caused Ruby to cum and feel Weiss full of cum her womb was filled with cum that it started to pour out of Pussy abs caused her to cum one more time.

"Do you want to keep doing or no." Ruby pulled out and she was still hard as a rock

"Yeah but I need another cigarette. Can you get me one." Weiss turned on her stomach and got into doggy position.

"Sure, can I get have one as well." Ruby flashed over to Her Bed and grab the pack pulling out one cigarette.

"Yeah, you can have them whenever you want." Weiss said as she flicked the cigarette butt into the trash can.

Ruby grab another and stuck it in her mouth and flashed back over to Weiss and set it in her mouth as well lighting both the cigarette. "That good."

"Yeah thanks, ready to go." Weiss smoked the cigarette and waited.

"Yeah but first, let me taste your ass." Ruby smoked the cigarette as well and then leaned down and licked her asshole and then blow the smoke inside her ass. Then started eating her ass out for a little bit.

"No don't do that it embarrassing." She moaned loudly as she felt Ruby warm wet tongue inside her.

"I'm done, just wanted to get an idea of how you tasted and just lubing up your ass." Ruby pushed the tip of her cock into Weiss's ass and slowly pushed into her.

She kept moaning as we smoked her cigarette and felt her ass stretched apart as Ruby kept going farther and farther in. "More Ruby fuck me harder and faster."

Ruby pulled all the way out until the tip was only on before shoving all the way in and started thrusting incredibly fast and harder. "Like this, oh and what flavor is this cigarette."

"Yeah just like that and it's Strawberry I choose the flavor and because it smells like strawberry witch reminds me of you." She said moaning and blushing.

"So you like me, Awww thank you." Ruby kept going as she kissed Weiss and slowly blow smoke into her mouth.

Weiss blow out the smoke and kissed back glade Ruby finally kisses her. "Yes I've liked you since our first year.

"Well unless you ok me being with other girls then I'll date you, but it because I can make girl fall for me so easily and I don't want to break their hearts so k go out with more than just one." She moaned lightly and smoked her cigarette again.

"Well as long as I can be with you I don't care if I have to share, you make me happy that why I love you." She moaned and came again.

She kisses Weiss one more time and shoot a even bigger load of hot sticky cum into her ass causing it to overflow and leak out. She then pulled out and say down on the bed and continued to smoke the cigarette. "I love you too, and I'm glad you accepted me for who I am and what I have."

Weiss laid on her back and continue to smoke her cigarette as well. "So you going to let Blake know."

"Yeah, I want to stay like this naked when they come in, and if she ok with it I'll fuck her tomorrow and kiss Yang when she get back." Ruby said looking down ar Weiss.

"Ok then I'll join you, and why are you going to kiss Yang." Weiss crawled over to Ruby and cuddled up next to her and waited.

"Well she loves me, but she was afraid you guys would hate us is you found out." Ruby continued to smoke with Weiss while they wait.

"Well I'm fine with it." She kissed Ruby again who kissed back as Yang and Blake came in.

"We're back, h….. Ruby, Weiss what are you to doing." Yang saw both of them naked in Ruby bed, she also notice cum slowly coming out of Weiss ass and pussy and cum all over her sister dick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruby was coming back from training the Ospin, every muscle in her body was screaming in pain. All Ruby wanted to do is go back to the dorm and rest up, but halloween was a week away and she promise her team she go with them and help them pick out costumes. Ruby had an idea what everyone had in mind, they were going to trying picking the most tight, and sexy costumes. So this made her both excited and a bit nervous on the fact she was ok with her team knowing she has a 10 inch dick.

Ruby walked back into the room to see everyone doing there own things. "Hey I'm back, what are you all up too."

"Well I was just finishing up some homework before we went." Weiss said as she got up and kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"I see, and you Blake." Ruby kissed Weiss's cheek back and walked over to Blake.

"I'm fine just reading and waiting to go." Blake looked up from her book and smiled at Ruby.

"And I see Yang still doesn't know I'm back, has she been like this the whole time on her bed reading a comic with headphones in?" Ruby asked, in return both Blake and Weiss nodded in agreement.

Ruby sighed and moved her hand up and groped Yang boobs with out the other two seeing, which scared the blond brut casing her to fall of the bed. "Owwwwww, Who the hell did…."

"Yeah it was me, and thanks for not welcoming me back." Ruby said looking at Yang whose face was flushed.

"Can we go now, I like to get this over with." Blake said as she put her book up and got up from her bed.

"Yeah, I'd like to get back and rest a bit. But I promised we would go today and the costume shop closes in 4 hours." Ruby then started to walk out the door heading to the air ships. After a short trip into Vale with her team they went to the costume shop that had a lot of cool and interesting costumes.

Everyone kind of went their own way trying to find a costume they like and one that Ruby would like as well. After a bit of looking through Ruby headed to the dressing room part of the store and sat in a chair, She waited for her team to choose a costume and try it on.

Weiss came out of one of the dressing rooms in a white maid outfit that was snug and showed a good bit of cleavage, not that Weiss was showing as much as Yang, Blake and herself with her small C cup boobs. "What do you think does it look cute?"

"Yeah but give me a sec to check something." Ruby zoomed around Weiss feeling her up and looking under the costume to see that Weiss wasn't wearing andy panties, after she sat down and saw Weiss fall to her knees moaning very lightly.

"W-Was that really needed?" Weiss slowly looked at Ruby, who nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, I'll go change into my normal clothes." Weiss got up and headed for the changing room.

"Hey and leave the panties off this time in your normal clothes." Soon after the door closed with no response from Weiss.

Soon after Yang came out in a Black witch outfit that was a bit to small on the breast showing a good amount of cleavage. "This fit you perverted needs?"

"Yes, but you're going to have to find something that cover up a bit more boob since Glinda would flip out on you if you showed that much so find a fabric that cover up a bit more." Ruby looked Yang up and down enjoying the view.

"Damn, I knew it when I saw it, Turbo Tits would allow it. Can you find what I need to cover up a bit." Yang asked and in return Ruby sped off and then returned with the what yang needed.

"Here you go big sister, now get in there and change." On her way back in Ruby slapped her ass which caused Yang to moans from hard but cold slap.

Blake came out as Ruby as heading back to her set, and when she saw Blake in a sexy black devil outfit with addons. The blouse was skin tight, and it had a devil tail that hung from behind. When Ruby looked at Blake's head it had black devil horns coming from the back to the side of her face and she also had her bow off showing her little cat ears. She also had a black cloak that was similar to Ruby's read cloak. "So is this a bit too much or no?"

"Well no it fits you perfectly, I like how you're showing your little cat ears." She looked at the black cat up and down.

"Well I have one more thing to show you." Blake the revealed she had a long black tail and it started swaying back and forth behind her.

"It's sooo cute, why haven't you show use your tail sooner?" Ruby kept looking at the cute cat tail.

"Well I was nervous how you react to my tail. But based off how you can't stop looking at it then I think you like it." Her tail kept swaying as she walked up to Ruby and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well how about once we get back I can show you my little friend." Ruby lifted up her shirt just a bit to show Blake the tip of her throbbing cock.

"I-I don't know, are you sure?" Blake was a bit hesitant as she looked at her cock.

It's fine if you don't, but I wanted to do it with you for once." Ruby lowered her shirt.

"Then I would love to." She smiled at the scythe wielder.

Soon after all of them got their costumes, they headed back to beacon. Ruby was really in the mood since she got to look at her 3 hot ass teammates in really sexy outfits.

"So Blake where would you like to do this?" Ruby was following Blake

"Well I wouldn't mind doing it in the room for now." she looked at Ruby who smiled at her.

Once they got their Ruby closed the door behind them and started taking off her clothes revealing her throbbing cock. "How would you like to start?"

Blake also took off her clothes and patted at spot on Weiss bed. "I kind of want to taste it."

Ruby sat down on Weiss bed and looked at Blake as she got down on her knees and took ahold of Ruby cock. "So you also want to piss of Weiss in the process."

"Yeah since she got to have sex with you first." Blake then slowly like up the shaft of her cock teasingly, this caused Ruby to grunt in pleasure.

Ruby stayed silent as she watch the black cat slowly like down her shaft to her balls, and then slowly started sucking on them. This caused Ruby to moan very quietly and softly. After Blake moved down to Ruby very sensitive pussy which she hadn't done much with in quite some time, Blake lick the her folds causing her to moan a bit louder than before. "Please don't lick there i'm really really sensitive."

Blake smiled and kept going causing Ruby to moan more in pleasure, this caused her to reach her climax even sooner than she hoped. "I'm c-close B-Blake." soon after she said that Ruby shot a hot load of cum into the air landing on both of them, and she also came in Blake mouth.

"How'd that feel?" Blake asked as she scooped some of the hot sticky cum off Ruby and into her mouth.

"It felt great, how are you so good at eating out someone?" After the black cat showed her cat like tongue to Ruby. "no wonder."

Soon after Blake pulled Ruby still throbbing cock into her mouth and played with the tip a bit, she sucked on the tip as well lick around her cock causing the scythe wielder to moan loudly and lay back on the bed. "You're not allowed to come until I say so and to make sure that doesn't happen here this." Blake put a silver ring around the base of Ruby's cock in return scared her a bit.

"Is there really a need for that?" Ruby looked at her cock and Blake to see her smile at her fearless leader.

"Oh yes, yes there is. I want to at least push you to your limits at least twice." Before Ruby could even speak Blake took most of Ruby 10 inch dick into her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head up and down the length of the cook as she used her tongue to wrap around the shaft allowing her cat like tongue to push her leader to her limits real soon.

"God damnit that feels amazing." Ruby could feel herself getting close each second and was moaning in pleasure.

Blake kept sucking Ruby cock for a bit longer before she could tell she needed to cum but all it could do was twitch inside the Blake's mouth, soon after Blake started deep throating the massive cock causing Ruby to moan louder. By the end of it Ruby went to 4 climaxes and her cock was so full of cum it started twitching a lot. "Would you like to cum or do you want to see if you can last one more time?"

"P-Please let me cum, it feels like it going to explode." On her request Blake took off the ring allowing Ruby to cum, her load was so massive that it cover a good portion of both of their bodies in cum, and as well as the floor and Weiss's bed.

"That felt great, god damn I never came like that before." Ruby sat up and looked at Blake.

"Would you like to stick it in my ass or my wet pussy?" Blake was posing to where she could spread her ass a bit and her pussy.

"Hmmmm, I'll take that tight ass of yours, maybe I'll fuck that pussy later." Ruby lined up her cock a very tight asshole. As she slowly pressed tip with hot cum on the tip against Blake's ass, it caused Blake to grunt in anticipation. Ruby proceeded as she slowly pushed her cock in to Blake's ass stretching it as it went in, every inch caused the black cat to moan or grunt even more. Once she started thrusting into her ass getting 8 inches of her 10 into her asshole, she slowly pulled out until only her tip was in.

"Don't stop, fuck me like I'm your slutty kitten." Blake to slowly finger her pussy.

Ruby slammed all 10 inches into her kittens ass, causing her to moan loudly. Ruby kept going as she did she grabbed Blake's tail and moved it to her pussy. "Use your tail instead, you'll need to be able to prop yourself up in a second because I'm going to go much faster."

"T-Thanks." as told Blake moved her fingers from her pussy and set her hand on the floor to keep herself up. Soon after she moved her tail into her pussy and started fucking herself with her long and fuzzy tail. This caused her to moan more since her fur felt nice against her walls, and while she did that she could feel Ruby gaining speed.

"How does it feel?" Ruby started thrusting faster each minute and felt Blake walls clamp down on her cock meaning her little kitten just came, she thought Blake didn't even know since her tone of voice didn't rise. Ruby kept going until she reach her maxes speed without her semblance.

"I don't think I can last much longer." Blake was slowly losing control of all thought, and as before didn't realize she came once again.

"Just last a bit longer, I'm close." Blake nodded and Ruby kept going she could feel her cock throbbing and twitching inside of Blake. When Ruby reached her limit she shot her massive load into Blake feeling her ass full up cum, so much that it started to leak out and go down her balls and onto the floor. Soon after Blake fell to the floor and was asleep. After Ruby cleaned up as much as she could, she washed herself off and Blake. She put her little kitten into bed and right as she did Weiss came in to see that her bed had a wet spot on the covers and what looked like cum as well, She looked at Ruby.

"Did you really have sex on my bed?" Weiss asked really annoyed but also distracted slightly at Ruby massive cock which wasn't hard anymore.

"You can sleep with me tonight, how's that sound?" Ruby said as she walked up to Weiss and kissed her.

Weiss kissed back and nodded in agreement. "Fine, but you have to clean the sheet and the cover."

"Deal." Ruby said and went to her bed and laid down in it, she would stay like that for the rest of the day, until night where Weiss would come and cuddle with her.

 **So based of what I could see with the first chapter a lot of you like it. Well if I keep getting support for the story I will continue to write it.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER: 3

 **Hello everyone, I hope you all having a good day and I hope reading this makes you a bit happier lol. Also if you have a request on what you like to see or who Ruby puts her dick in message me and I see if I'm ok with doing it.**

 **(Ruby x Yang) Incest, titjob, blowjob, anal, teasing, cream pies, cum shot, and more.**

Ruby was taking a shower since she was got out of class early. She was enjoying the hot water against her body and washing her hair. After she got down with that she started to rub soap against her body and once she got to her little friend she covered her ten inches in soap. She started to jack off, Ruby also moved her free hand to her pussy and started to ruby her folds softly and teasingly. After a few minutes she stuck to finger into her pussy and started fingering herself as she increased her momentum with moving her hand up and down her soapy cock. Ruby started to moan softly as she kept going adding a finger every few minutes until she had to move to shoving a dildo into her pussy. After pushing herself past her limits Ruby shot a massive load across the shower onto the walls of the shower. Ruby took a minute to get down from her orgasum before she finished up and clean up. On her way out of the bathroom she had a towel on and her dick was poking out slightly. Ruby walked out of the bathroom to see Yang who look like she was waiting to use the bathroom.

"Why did you take so long?" Yang looked at Ruby and notice her little friend was poking his head out.

"Would you believe me if I told you I fell asleep?" Ruby asked knowing Yang already knew.

Yang glared at Ruby and dragged her into the bathroom. "If you going to make me wait on you to pleasure yourself know you have to pleasure me." Yang started to strip and once she was completely naked, Ruby cock sprung up and twitched a little.

"Yang I don't think this is a good idea." Ruby stepped back a bit.

"Weiss and Blake already know we have a relationship did you forget that after you fucked both of them." Yang turned on the shower and bent over showing her tight asshole and wet pussy as she waited for the water to be just right.

Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at her throbbing cock which was twitching in anticipation. "Fine you win." Ruby took of her towel and walked over to her sister and kissed her on the lips.

Yang kissed back and moved her hand to her little sister's cock grabbing ahold of it and stroking it lightly. It was still a bit sensitive from last time so it caused Ruby to moan into the kiss. Once the water was just right for both Yang and Ruby they climbed.

"So do you want to fuck first then you wash yourself off or the other way around?" Ruby was getting her whole body wet before Yang did.

"You're going to eat me out while I was my body, then I put that taste cock in my mouth. If you make me cum before I get done I'll also use my soft tits." Yang moved her body in a way to where her boobs bounced up and feel down smacking against each other and jiggling in a way that Ruby had to bit down on her lower lip to the point it drew blood so she would fuck Yang there and now.

"Fine." Ruby knelt down in front of Yang and blew softly on her pussy causing her sister to shiver, then Ruby slowly lick across her folds so slow that Yang moaned loudly.

"No teasing, don't you want me to blow you and rub my soft tits along your shaft." Yang said while grabbing the bottle of shampoo and getting enough in her hand so she could wash her hair. Ruby started to lick across Yang pussy spelling the full length of her name including middle. The Ruby did her own name, and doing this allowed Ruby tongue to travel across her sister folds in a way it caused Yang to get even wetter.

"How's that?" Ruby didn't need an answer to know that Yang body was shivering a little. Ruby stuck her tongue into Yang pussy and wiggled and twisted it in such elegant ways that Yang moaned louder because Ruby tongue ran her g spot nemours times. Yang was washing out her hair meaning Ruby only had a work fast if she wanted Yang soft jogs around her cock.

"Damn I miss this so much." Yang grabbed the bar of soap and started to wash her boobs first.

Ruby smiled as she pushed her tongue farther into her sister's pussy and started rubbing her tongue across her g spot every time her tongue moved, cruel, twist and more. While Ruby did that she inserted her middle finger into Yang's ass without any time of lubrication. Causing a burning sensation to arise in Yang's ass as her little sister finger her asshole fast.

Yang hunch over dropping the bar of soap so she could us her hand to support herself up since her legs were really weak and shaking to keep her standing. "H-How have you got s-so much better at this?"

Ruby stopped for a quick second. "I have a amazing harem of three amazing and beautiful women." Ruby went back to eating her out and add another finger increasing the burning sensation in Yang's as even more. Ruby could tell that Yang didn't have much longer as her wall kept trying to close down and open up.

Yang blushed as she came into her sister's mouth. When Ruby pulled away Yang had to sit down since her legs felt like they couldn't even work. Yang was shocked when Ruby kissed her and shared a bit of her own cum with her. Both drank their portion of cum and continued to kiss.

Once they stopped kissing and Yang had the strength to stand again, she finished washing her body and washed off the soap. Yang next knelt down in front of Ruby and slowly lick around the tip of her dick. Then she moved her tits around her sister cock and started to moved along the lower shaft of Ruby cock. "How's that little sister?"

Ruby moaned in response as she lead against one of the walls so she could stay up.

Yang took the top half of Ruby's cock into her mouth bobbing her head up and down the length as her tits handled the other half. Ruby started to moan and moved the middle finger she put in Yang's ass in her mouth lubing it up before pushing it into her asshole felling a slight burning sensations but no where near what Yang felt.

Yang could taste a bit of salty pre cum in her mouth causing her to moan sending vibrations along her sister's cock causing Ruby to moan louder. Yang also moved her tits in away so that her nipples would rubbed against Ruby cock causing her to moan more.

Ruby inserted another finger into her asshole increasing the pace of her fingers movement. All while she felt the warmth of Yang mouth on the top part of Ruby cock and the on the bottom half she could only feel soft fun bags rubbing against her cock. Ruby could feel the need to cum, but wanted to hold out as long as she could. After a minute or so started to send waves of cum out of the cock.

Yang could feel Ruby's cum going along her tongue. She took a bit of her hot salty cum into her mouth and then she moved her mouth off the top of Ruby cock allowing cum to shoot out and hand on her boobs and some on her face. Yang moaned as she could feel Ruby hot sticky cum on her breast and face. Yang then opened her mouth to Ruby showing the cum she had in her mouth before closing her mouth and drinking it and then showing Ruby that she drank it.

"That was really fucking hot." Ruby cock didn't even get a chance before it was rock hard.

Yang smiled and stood up and moved up against one of the shower walls. She then show Ruby her ass and spread it, stretching out her asshole in front of Ruby. "Fuck me in my tight asshole…..pleeaaasssseeeeeeee." She moaned the last part causing Ruby cock to throb and hurt a bit.

Ruby moved up to her sister's ass and aligned her cock with her sister ass before shoving most of the ten inches inside her. Ruby started to moan lightly as she thrust in and out of Yang's ass getting more and more of her cock inside her with each thrust. "Y-You're so tight it feels amazing."

Yang moaned loudly as she could feel Ruby cock move in and out of her, and since Ruby didn't lube her cock in any way she could feel that amazing painful burning sensation inside her asshole. Yang was also fingering her pussy with two fingers causing even more pleasure. "I love you Ruby."

"I love you to sis." Ruby leaned forward and kissed Yang how kissed back. Both of them moan into the kiss as Ruby increased her thrusting speed. She could feel Yang's ass clamp down on her cock trying to keep it in every time she pulled out.

Yang could only think about how amazing it felt to be fucked be her own sister, and that fact that they didn't have to hide it from there team made everything better. She added another finger into her pussy as she finger herself and could feel Ruby's cock move even faster and faster.

"Yang I'm close I don't think I can last much longer." Ruby started to thrust rougher and as well as her top speed without using her semblance since she didn't want to kill Yang. She also started finger her asshole faster and added two more fingers.

"Fuck me harder, fill me with your cum." Yang was close as well and so she started to finger herself as fast as she could.

After a few minutes Ruby shot load after load of hot sticky cum into her sister ass filling her to the brim like she asked. Both moaned so loudly that it possible could be heard in the room and maybe the hallway. "How was that?"

"Amazing as always." Once Ruby pulled her cock out of Yang's ass both of them kissed before getting out and heading into the dorm room and getting into one of their beds and cuddling together. Before Weiss or Blake got back Yang took a few picture of her wet pussy and asshole full of cum and sent them to Ruby. They kept cuddling after and stayed like that even when Weiss and Blake got back. It was starting to become a normal thing for Ruby to be naked with one of her teammates and cuddling in bed for the rest of the day.

 **Well I hoped you like that. Also like I said earlier send me request of things you like to see and warning I might do it might not. Also Who do you think Ruby should fuck next. Glinda, Velvet or Pyrrha.**


	4. Auther Update

Hello everyone this is going on all my story's. So first off I have been having a hard time when it be coming to writing all of my stories. I'll try working on all of my stories as best as I can, and for those who are waiting for an update to one of my stories I'm so deeply sorry you have to wait. Secondly I'm going to be writing another story, I'm hoping this will allow ideas to come to me so I can work on the other stories, also I have set a poll for the next story partnerships. Please go there and vote, this poll will be open until I start working on the first chapter of the new story, the reason is I don't have many followers as a lot of writers do so this will all give you time to vote.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone like I said in the update I been having writers block and still have it kind of. But I do hope you all enjoy this.**

 **(Ruby X Glinda) Blow jobs, Toys, Tit job, Vaginal, Anal, Milking & Cream Pie**

* * *

Ruby and Ozpin were in the middle of her maiden training when Ozpin got a message on his scroll. "Ruby I need to go handle this, Mrs. Goodwitch will be up in a bit."

"Ozpin are you sure you want to leave me and Goodwich alone, you know about my condition?" Ruby looked at Ozpin a bit concerned.

"Well Miss, Rose then if you do happen to get lucky clean up after yourself." He says grabbing a cup of coffee out of nowhere and heading to the elevator.

* * *

Glinda showed up after about ten minutes and it looked like her hair was wet like she was in the shower when she was called to help Ruby, alone Ruby had a hard time not popping a boner in her class. Now Ruby was thinking what it be like to see water run down Glinda's perfect body. "Hi Mrs. Goodwitch you look hot today, I-I….I mean you look w-wet today… I-I m-mean…."

Glinda looked at Ruby a bit concerned. "Are you ok Miss, Rose." Since Glinda was usually busy with a lot of other stuff she completely forgot Ruby's special friend sitting under her skirt."

"Just... don't worry about it." Ruby was trying to stop thinking about Glinda in the shower, but the more she tried the worse it got and Ruby's dick was starting to get hard.

"Miss. Rose you're getting flushed are you ok, I know this training can be hard on you." Glinda was now a bit more worried since she was left to take care of Ruby.

"Glinda I want to shove my throbbing cock into your tight pussy…" Ruby put her hand over her mouth and her dick got completely hard showing itself from underneath Ruby's skirt.

Glinda looked at Ruby flustered for a second, before trying to act like an adult in this predicament. "Well I-I'm sorry…. Miss. R-Rose…" But Glinda couldn't finish her sentence since she was now looking at the full length of Ruby's dick.

Ruby moved her hands down to try covering her dick. "I didn't mean to say that, I saw you wet hair and my thought went south."

Glinda was not getting wet at the Idea of sucking off her student, and so she slowly walked over and kissed Ruby on the lips who kissed back after catching herself. Glinda slowly got down on her knees, and she pulled out that monster of a dick and licked the bottom of the her shaft before stocking it. "Who's been a naughty girl?"

Ruby smiled at Glinda finally getting into the mood to fuck. "I'm a naughty girl, how are you going to punish me?"

Glinda unbuttoned her shirt throwing it to the side along with her braw. Then she wrapped her soft tits around Ruby's dick and started stroking her cock. Glinda spit on the tip of her students cock getting it slick so she could rub Ruby's cock faster.

Ruby moaned as she felt Glinda's soft tits rub up and down her cock, and then Ruby moaned even louder when Glinda took the tip of her dick in her mouth sucking on it as the lower part of her shaft was getting an amazing tit fuck. "Glinda, I don't think I can last much longer."

"Good then I can punish you in Ozpin's office." Glinda smiled at Ruby and went back to sucking her off and tit fucking her at the same time. As Ruby said she didn't last much longer, she moaned loudly as she shot her hot load of sticky salty cum into her mouth filling it up. Glinda pulled off and opened her mouth full of cum so Ruby could see before swallowing. Then she licked the cock in front of her clean. "Now let's head to Ozpin's office."

Ruby nodded and followed Glinda as she went to the elevator putting her bra on and her shirt back on. Glinda stopped by her office and grabbed a small black box before they headed up to his office. Ozpin was gone so they had his whole office to themselves. Ruby got undressed as well as Glinda.

Glinda got on Ozpin's desk and spread her legs showing her shaved wet pussy. "Miss Rose if you can make me cum you get extra credit."

Ruby walked over to Glinda and aligned her cock with her sexy teachers pussy and slowly pushed in, Ruby moaned as she felt her cock slide into Glinda's wet pussy. She felt how Glinda walls tried to close down on her cock to keep it in but were having no success.

Glinda was moaning loudly since she felt like Ruby's cock was going to rip her in half. "R-Ruby how b-big are you?"

"I'm ten and a half inches long with a width of 2 inches." Ruby was about halfway into her teacher's tight pussy when she had to pull out until the tip was only in. She leaned down and whisper into Glinda's ear. "I'm shoving my throbbing cock all the way in now, be a good girl and don't scream." Ruby bite Glinda's earlobe and tugged on it a bit before releasing it.

Glinda whimpered without realizing it and when Ruby shoved all ten and half inches in her pussy. Glinda had to put her hands over her mouth not to scream since Ruby hit the back of her womb and caused her to cum instantly. Once Ruby started thrusting Glinda started moaning loudly every time she felt Ruby push back into her and even louder when ruby hit the back of her womb.

Ruby kept going slowly gain speed every so often. Ruby leaned down and licked around Glinda's hard nipple and before Goodwich could say anything Ruby had her mouth on her tit sucking on it. Ruby also started groping Glinda's other boob, and hearing Glinda moan was a sinfony to Ruby's ears.

"R-Ruby s….s-stop I can produce milk." Glinda was moaning loudly and losing herself in pleasure.

"Oh really, well I just love milk." Ruby started sucking harder on Glinda boob and soon after milk started pouring out of Glinda's tit with Ruby drinking every drop that came out. This caused Ruby to moan in pleasure since Glinda's milk tasted amazing and so in response she started thrusting into her with all the speed she could muster without semblance. This causing Glinda to moan loudly and cum again.

"T-This feel so good I might get addicted." Glinda was now making a sexy mix between a moan and whimper as Ruby fucked her pussy.

Ruby kept going feeling the urge to cum. "Glinda I'm close." Ruby kept thrusting as she felt Glinda's walls start to clamp down on her cock.

Greedily wanting Ruby's cum Glinda wrapped her legs around Ruby preventing her from pulling out. "Fill me with you hot sticky cum." Glinda moaned as she once again came.

Ruby smiled and went back to sucking the milk out of Glinda tits, while continuing to thrust into her hot teacher's tight pussy. Ruby loved the taste of Glinda's milk and the feeling of her pussy. After about five minutes of moaning and thrusting Ruby unloaded her hot load of sticky cum into Glinda's pussy causing them both to moan loudly. "How was that?"

"The best fuck I have ever had in my life." Glinda pulled Ruby into a passionate kiss.

Ruby kissed back and pulled out of Glinda's now cum filled pussy. "Want to continue?"

Glinda nodded and got off the desk walking over to her box. She pulled out a purple dildo that looked to be around eight inches long and a width of one and a half inches. "I want to suck on that dick of yours one more time and ride this." She walked over to Ruby and got on knees while keeping herself up with her toes as she set the dildo on the ground under her asshole and started riding it slowly. She then she pulled Ruby over and started sucking on the her dick moaning at the pleasure in her ass and the taste of her juices and Ruby's cum mixed together.

Ruby moaned since she could feel Glinda's tongue wrap around her cock and loved the sight of seeing Glinda's tits bounce up and down as she rode the dildo.

Glinda started to slowly take Ruby's cock down her throat as she got the dildo all they way in her ass. Ruby moaned loudly once Glinda started deep throating her cock gagging every once in awhile from the size of her cock.

Ruby grabbed the back of Glinda's head and started thrusting down her throat a bit, causing Glinda to gag a few times before continuing to suck off Ruby loving the feeling of Ruby shoving her cock down her throat making her Ruby's bitch.

"Glinda I'm gonna cum soon." Ruby started thrusting a bit faster as she drew closer and closer to her climax. She loved it every time Glinda gagged on her dick. Once Ruby needed to cum she shoved all of her cock down Glinda's throat and shot her hot cum down her throat and into her stomach with the rest staying staying in her mouth.

Glinda pulled off Ruby's dick and swallowed her cum. "Thanks for the fuck Ruby." Glinda slowly got up and grabbed the dildo putting it away. "Maybe we could do this another time." Glinda got dress and decided to give Ruby a goodbye kiss before heading down the elevator.

* * *

Ruby stayed in Ozpin's office waiting for him still naked and sitting in his chair. Ruby smiled as she saw the door of the elevator slide open. "Hi Professor Ozpin."

"I knew you two would do it but in my office really." Ozpin sighs looking at Ruby with a smug look on her face.

"Just to let you know the office Idea was Glinda's. Also I cleaned up the floor, but left whatever happened to get on the desk." She kept smiling at Ozpin.

"I'm going to need a new desk then." he says taking a drink from his mug. "Also I don't think the winter maiden's suppose to fuck whoever she wants."

"True, But I don't think a winter maiden is suppose to have a dick in the first place." She grins getting up grabbing her stuff while heading for the elevator.

"touche" He looked back at Ruby and sighed as the elevator closed. Then he spoke to himself. "I wasn't joking about the desk."


	6. Sorry

Sorry, everyone, This account has been acting up for a long while. I just ignored it, but it seems to be getting worse. I will be moving all my stories over to my new account on here "Crow1501", I do hope you will all understand and come join me over there.


End file.
